A Divergent SYOC: The First Faction War
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: You can submit up to three characters, and there is only seven per faction. Once all seven of a faction's characters are submitted I will not allow any more. 35 will be selected in all! SYOC CLOSED! On hold because of 24/24 author collaboration
1. Form!

I would love to do a SYOC Divergent! It will not be based off the actual series, but far in the past, when the factions had their first war. Thank you! I will need seven from each faction, so resulting in 35 people! You may put three characters in at the max, and you can review or PM for guests.

**Name:  
>Faction:<br>Nickname (If has one):**

**Gender:  
>Age:<strong>

**Is it a faction transfer, if so from where?:**

**Skin tone:**

**Friends:**

**Personality:**

**Opinions on:**

**Abnegation:  
>Amity:<strong>

**Loyal Dauntless:**

**Traitor Dauntless:  
>Erudite Innocents:<br>Erudite Traitors:**

**Candor:**

**The Factionless:**

**Are they Divergent, if so which factions:**

**If you want to put anything else you are welcome to! Thanks! :)**

This will be fun! I will love to ride this train with you all! Get it? Train? Dauntless? I'm hilarious. :) Well, off to get some cake!

AND ALSO! I will accept at most 20 of each gender, so then it isn't tipped one side or the other.

_**ALL CHARACTERS MUST BE DUE BY DECEMBER 5th, 2014! :) I will be posting small bits and pieces from different characters, like Johanna Reyes' great grandmother, and Andrew Prior's Great grandfather! **_

**By the way! I am doing this for Poseidon's hufflepuff daughter, because she likes Divergent and stuff, and my friend DivergentLover511! Also because Divergent is awesome. I am stalling from my cake. x looks at cake longingly x BYE!**


	2. Selected

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time, but I was busy with other things and 24/24 Author Collaborations. There will be no chapter today, but to see who got in! READY FOLKS?  
>Amity:<p>

1. Thomas Wood (Taptitain) (Age: 16)

2. Camilla Grey (AwesomeGirl) (Age: 15)

3. Sophia Rayne (CastielTHeDoctor) (Age: 18)

4. Sky Timberland ( ) (Age: 20)

5. Adrian White (Me, ran out of Amity) (Age: 17)

6. Ronaldo Black (Me, ran out of Amity) (Age: 28)

7. Wendy Reiss (Me, ran out of Amity) (Age: 26)  
>Dauntless:<p>

1. Emily Thraine (taekwondogirl1) (Sorry if I get this wrong…16)

2. Ella Klein (lalalalalataz) (Age: 16)

3. Raven Winters ( ) (Sorry if I get this wrong too…17)

Andrews (ToriHanson) (Sorry don't remember….18)

5. Adelaide Jackson (Adelaide) (Age: 16)

6. Alice Tonn (partymouse) (age: 16)

7. Naomi Jenks (selflessandbrave) (Age: 16)  
>Erudite:<p>

1. Gracie Adams (poseidon's hufflepuff daughter) (Age: 17)

2. Sasha Black (PokGIrl Blue) (Age: 17)

3. Klaus Stroke (Yngjg) (Age: 19)

4. Aaron Joshua Matthews (dauntlessangel) (Age: 18)

5. Alison Carter (tattoosandvodka) (Age: 19)

6. Rachelle Shadow (purplestar613) (Age: 16)

7. Collin Roberts (Me, ran out of Erudite) (Age: 19)  
>Abnegation:<p>

1. Noel Kelly (iDauntless) (Age: 15)

2. Anastasia Hastings (ERUDITEABNEGATIONCASTE3) (Age: 17)

3. Lyte Diamond (Me, Ran out of Abnegation) (Age: 20)

4. Thyme Wend (Me, Ran out of Abnegation) (Age: 14)  
>5. Arielle Jones (Me, Ran out of Abnegation) (Age: 22)<p>

6. Eon Black (Me, Ran out of Abnegation (Susan Black's ancestor)) (Age: 18)

7. Quinn Prior (Me, Ran out of Abnegation (Tris' ancestor)) (Age: 17)  
>Candor:<p>

1, Gemma Storman (TheBRAVEandSELFLESS) (Age: 25)

2. Brianne Nichols (jackandrose) (Age: 21)

3. Grace Keating (jackandrose) (Age: 21)

4. Xandar West (jackandrose) (Age: 22)

5. Jax Franks (wolfover43) (Age: 17)

6. Ren Astley (Me, Ran out of Candor) (Age: 22)

7. Aston Kain (Me, Ran out of Candor) (Age: 16)

The Extinct Faction of Indulgence (Destroyed by the Dauntless)

1. Kryo Yamanaza (Military Kid2012) (Age: 17)

2. Jessamine Seine (HestiaAbnegation11) (Age: 20)

SO SO SORRY if you didn't make it! But, I had to make tough choices. Almost all got in, maybe not some from my PMs, but I had to be a little fair. Good luck everyone! I will start the story soon.


	3. Prologue

A/N: To answer one of your questions, I am going to put this as politely as I can. You can have fanfictions without Tobias and Tris in the Divergent fandom. It's called before their time. You can have one without it, and please do not be rude in your comments directing me to do things, I will try to answer questions when I have time.

Here is a prologue

PROLOGUE (Jessamine Seine: Age 20, Indulgence Faction)

That night, we were sleeping soundly in our beds when we heard sirens from outside. We saw black-clad soldiers walking toward our faction. This is called the Night of Indulgence. I scream as they run forward, and I look for one of my friends' brothers, Kryo, she would have wanted me to save him. The Indulgence faction is here for one purpose. To harbor Divergents. Of course, you can go to other factions, but most of them come here.

I find him and drag him out of bed. We, together run toward the Amity faction. He looses grip on me and shoots me a look. Without a word, he dashes out of the city, forever. I try to follow, but I am not as fast. I go back into the city, about an hour later to my faction. Chaos is in front of me. People in green laying before me, the Indulgence dying in front of my eyes.

Every single Indulgent is dead. I cry and run toward the Abnegation sector, in hopes that they let me in. They do, telling me that the Dauntless did this of their own accord, with the might of Candor and Erudite at their backs. Indulgence is lost. Lost, forever. Amity is already trying to clean up the Indulgence faction, already giving out warnings to the Dauntless that if they do it again there will be war between Peace and Bravery.

POV Switch: Adrian White (Age:17, Amity Faction)

I'm the advisor to the representative, which happens to be Gina Eaton, and we issue a statement to the Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor letting them know if they attack us, or the Abnegation there will be war. "We need to be careful, they will look to the other factions for war. You know the Dauntless want all the land." I tell Gina.

"I know, but we cannot let them run down us or Abnegation. We are the only balance left in this unbalanced world." Gina says as we walk toward the Candor.

"You know the Candor will deny anything to do with the Dauntless attack, Gina. We could ourselves be going to our deaths." I tell her.

"Yes, but we have to at least try for the sake of peace." She tells me.

"Okay." I say and we walk straight into the Merciless Mart.

A/N: I know it was short, but it gave a little insight to what the world is like right now. Au revoir my little biscuits!


	4. Chapter 1: Amity

A/N: Hi guys! MilitaryKid2012, can you put some facts on Indulgence like what they stood for and everything….but otherwise here's chapter 1!

Chapter 1: Rise of the Factionless (Anastasia Hastings: Abnegation: Age: 17)

The Abnegation are on edge after the attack on the Indulgence. Being a leader of the Abnegation, I met with the rest of our leaders, discussing the recent actions.

"The Dauntless ought to be punished!" George Hopkins, one of the leaders calls from the other side of the room.

"But they were working with the Erudite! We have to punish them both!" Another leader calls out.

"What about Candor?" Someone says.

"Silence!" Silus Throu shouts, the head leader of Abnegation.

"We have come to agreement. Dauntless is punished by being stripped of their weapons. We have no proof that Erudite had anything to do with it. Indulgence is destroyed. No one made it out alive." Silus tells us.

"Excuse me?" I say?

"Yes, Anastasia." Silus asks me?

"There was a girl, Jessamine. She is hiding in Amity headquarters, from the rest of the factions. Jessamine is supposedly from the Indulgence faction. Another boy, he scattered off outside the fence." I report from talking with the leader of Amity.

"I have news to report from Amity headquarters as well." An older leader, Valerie says.

"Amity demands each faction to report 7 people, preferably younger to complete a quest of some sort. Every faction so far has submitted people, except us." Valerie reports.

"Younger people? Right?" Silus says nodding.

"That is correct." Valerie says.

We all go forward to put in names for the Abnegation.

"Our overall people are: Noel Kelly, aged 15, Anastasia Hastings, aged 17, Lyte Diamond, aged: 20, Thyme Wend, aged: 14, Arielle Jones, aged: 22, Eon Black, aged 18, Quinn Prior, aged 17." Silus tells us.

"Anastasia, gather the others and bring them to Amity headquarters." Silus whispers to me.

I gather all of them, bringing them to Amity headquarters where we meet the leader of Amity.

"Hello, Gina, Adrian." I say nodding politely to them.

"Hi! The rest of the faction members are this way." Gina Eaton says leading us to a large room. There is a blur of colors, blue, black, white, red, yellow, green, gray.

POV Elizabeth Klein (Aged: 16)

I stand to the side with the other Dauntless, uneasily. Dauntless annihilated Indulgence, causing us to be hated by the peaceful factions.

"You have been selected by your faction leaders as the most elite. We need to find the root of the problem of Indulgence and Dauntless. To solve it. We need to send groups outside of the city and inside the city. Groups inside the city will be mostly of Abnegation and Amity. But there will be others." Gina tells us.

There is a sheet of paper in the front of the room where it shwos what groups we are in.

Inside the City Group: 1

Camilla Grey (Amity)

Sky Timberland (Amity)

Wendy Reiss (Amity)

Naomi Jenks (Dauntless)

Collin Roberts (Erudite)

Noel Kelly (Abnegation)

Thyme Wend (Abnegation)

Arielle Jones (Abnegation)

Grace Keating (Candor)

Jax Franks (Candor)

Outside the Fence Group: 1

Thomas Wood (Amity)

Elizabeth Klein (Dauntless)

Raven Winters (Dauntless)

Gabriella Andrews (Dauntless)

Alice Tonn (Dauntless)

Gracie Adams (Erudite)

Anastasia Hastings (Abnegation)

Gemma Storman (Candor)

Inside the Fence Group: 2

Sophia Rayne (Amity)

Adrian White (Amity)

Emily Thraine (Dauntless)

Adeliade Jackson (Dauntless)

Sasha Black (Erudite)

Rachelle Shadow (Erudite)

Ren Astley (Candor)

Outside the Fence Group: 2

Rolando Black (Amity)

Klaus Stroke (Erudite)

Aaron Matthews (Erudite)

Eon Black (Abnegation)

Quinn Prior (Abnegation)

Brianne Nichols (Candor)

Xandar West (Candor)

Inside the Fence Group: 3

Alison Carter (Erudite)

Collin Roberts (Erudite)

Jax Franks (Candor)

Aston Kain (Candor)

Outside the Fence! YES!

POV Aaron Matthews (Erudite)

Outside the Fence. Ugh. Amity is going to be destroyed next, and they can't stop anything. Amity will be torn to the ground. I have to pretend to play nice with these people, I'm in a group with two Abnegation.

"Outside the Fence Group 1 will go west, Outside the Fence group 2 will go east. Good luck." Gina says.

Quinn Prior leads our group outside the fence, we have a tail. Dauntless. We run, the Abnegation shouting to keep running. The beginning of the destruction of Amity.

I follow Brianne down a rocky road, and we make camp for the night. Apparently Amity chased off the Dauntless that were chasing us.

POV: Gina Eaton (Leader of Amity)

"We demand to see the representative of Amity." The Dauntless shout facing my advisor outside the door.

"I won't let you through." Adrian says. No, he was supposed to go, I think sadly.

I hear a gunshot and a groan, as the Dauntless open the door. Blood soaks his yellow Amity shirt as about five Dauntless swarm into the room. This wasn't just a fluke. It was executed, there was someone from the inside tearing Amity down.

I hear screams as the rest of Adrian's group streams into the room, attacking the Dauntless. I see an Erudite girl hit a Dauntless with a huge pan.

Rachelle and Sophia have Adrian on his feet and are trying to help him escape.

All of them scream, and I don't know what's happening. The tree of Amity is burning. Amity are screaming running everywhere. "Run to your homes! Get to Abnegation! Flee!" I scream.

Amity is falling. That I know, because a Dauntless stands before me, at the podium.

"Get off of the podium of Amity." I snarl at the lady.

"Oh, is this yours?" She asks raising a gun.

"It's property of Amity." I reply.

"Too bad." She says and shoots me. In the head.

POV Rachelle Shadow

I feel nauseous inside, helping the Amity hobble out of the headquarters. All the blood pouring from his wound….disgusting.

The other girl doesn't seemed phased by it, she just helps him walk. He whispers thank yous to us, and I just stand there. I cannot accept a thank you for just helping somebody walk. It's illogical.

Oh no, Gina is dead, the person that was leading the whole thing is dead. With a bullet in her head, Amity has fallen. Abnegation is the last free faction.

Our whole group struggles to get to the edge of Abnegation headquarters. We don't want to be spotted, but we try to make it to Indulgence. There isn't anyone here. No one.

No Amity, no Abnegation, no Indulgence left. Oh no.

A/N: Whoever got Selected, could you either PM me or review some more about your character? Like for instance:

What do they think of Indulgence?:

What do you want them to do?:

What do they think of their team members?:

For or against the Dauntless?:

Thanks! Au revoir!


	5. Chapter 2: Mass Murder

A/N: Okay guys, in the light of me being extremely happy today I am going to try to post a chapter/epilogue on all of my stories! YES! You heard me right! Even you 79th Hunger Games. You're getting one too! YES! This is big guys. This. Is. Big.

POV Jessamine

I wake up that morning, outside the city. I see a huge jumbotron inside the city and on it has the symbol of Amity in red. On it bear the words Amity has fallen. I run for a couple hours, trying to find a group, and yes, I come upon a tiny village. It's full of destruction.

POV Kryo

That night I find a small group of people in the place known as the Fringe. They did not aid Indulgence when the Dauntless destroyed the only connection to the outside world! I leave a note in a couple peoples' houses, the only ones that are left.

I scrawl messily on the paper. _This is your last chance. I am from Indulgence. You will leave before one hour or your dead. I have the power of my faction. Flame, bullets and aircraft. _

They all leave and I burn the village except for a tiny little shack which I leave and I shoot the people inside. I go to bed in their home, quietly pleased with myself.

POV Jessamine

I walk into the tiny village, still covered in ashes. "Kryo?" I ask fumbling for my gun in my pocket.

"Jessamine?" Someone asks in front of me.

"Kryo." I say as he comes toward me.

"You destroyed this village! You killed people!" I say in anger.

"Jessamine. The factions didn't help us. Certainly these people didn't help us." He says looking around and kicking things that are on the ground.

"I doubt you asked. Amity died because of you! Amity was threatened! Peace was shattered!" I scream into his face.

POV Kryo (I feel like I'm going back and forth…)

"Amity died because they didn't help." I say plainly back and she looks angry.

"Abnegation is next. We have to save them!" Jessamine says shakily.

"I will help no selfless loser." I say and look around at my village.

"They aren't losers. They were my family!" Jessamine exclaims, outraged.

"Leave or die." I say in a deadpan voice.

"I am your last faction member other than yourself I do not believe you will kill me." Jessamine replies behind me.

"Really?" I ask turning around and pointing a gun at her stomach.

POV Jessamine

My face transforms into shock. "You wouldn't." I say.

The gun goes off and I crumple to the ground, sobbing, the pain is great. I scream as another goes into my back. "You're a traitor." Kryo says shakily in my ear as he walks off, leaving me for dead.

POV Thomas Wood

We were sent and we have found a place known as the Bureau. "We have found a minor disturbance, actually today. A village in the fringe was burned down last night and we don't know why. We want some of your people to investigate." The leader, Phil tells us.

"Fine. Direct us where to go." Elizabeth says glaring at the person who told us to do it, she's obviously not happy.

"Only four of you should go, we don't want to risk all of you." Phil tells us again.

We huddle in a group and decide Elizabeth, Alice, Anastasia and I are going in. "Good luck." He tells us and we leave, I give Gemma one last little fretful look and we leave.

Alice directs us southwest and we stumble upon smoking remains. "Stop." Someone says from beneath us.

"Jessamine?" Anastasia asks, bending down to see her.

"I'm dying, I don't have much time. Run. Kryo is a monster! He killed me." Jessamine says in a hollow voice.

"Guys, we should go, I don't have a good feeling about this." Alice says to me and Elizabeth while Anastasia walks up the steps.

"Anastasia." Elizabeth says, but the girl keeps going up.  
>"Leave her." Jessamine says. "I can help her." Jessamine holds up a gun.<p>

We race away, trying to get to the Bureau as fast as possible.

A/N: So, that was short, but it was action packed. I finally got my laptop fixed and so I could write on this for once! YAY!


End file.
